


My Little Bunny

by DavyBrett



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Joker, Bunny Girl Joker, Jealousy Joker, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Possessive Bruce, Top Bruce
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett
Summary: 是看了@一只垃圾桶 太太的图写的！配合食用更佳！大大超棒！给大大表白！然后，然后希望大大吃了投喂可以继续产粮！QWQ兔女郎J，有一些私设POV转换大概很迷。





	My Little Bunny

 

Bruce讨厌聚会。尤其是这种在不那么正经的场合之下所谓的聚会——实则只是一帮人寻求感官刺激和一夜情的地方。苍天在上，他现在宁愿发生什么突发事件，让他能够有借口逃脱接着穿上蝙蝠盔甲去打击犯罪，也不愿意忍受拥挤的人群；浑浊的，充斥着刺鼻的化妆品味道的空气和震耳欲聋的音乐声。他自觉并非古板之人，但是，说真的，如今这些刺耳的噪音也能被称之为音乐了？

 

随着拖长的下流口哨声Bruce从下意识冲对面他根本没听但说的起劲的人微笑和点头中回过神来，注意到了几位戴着兔耳的服务人员正进入屋内。老套，但经典的打扮从不过时。Bruce面无表情地看着一个个走进来的衣着暴露的兔女郎对着宾客们搔首弄姿，有些大胆的已经骑在了男人的腿上——Bruce移开视线，扫过最后进来的那一个，默默准备好在脸上摆放出一个轻佻的笑——然后他僵住了。

 

不是因为某只所谓的兔女郎明明是个男性。

 

而是因为那张不管涂成什么样他都认识的脸。

 

他，正作为Bruce Wayne面对着一只打扮成兔女郎的Joker。Bruce立刻警惕起来，一边思考可能会出现的袭击（人质事件？抢劫？）一边暗骂自己居然对着那双渔网袜包裹的苍白大腿和那一团小白球尾巴移不开眼。

 

他敢肯定Joker的到来和自己有关，不是出于盲目自信。因为Joker只是漫不经心地扫视过他，接着就故意屁股冲着他，扭动着离开了。如果这是一次偶遇Joker大概会眼神闪闪发光地朝他扑过来骑到自己腿上然后——哦，对。他们目前在冷战。

 

即便是那样Joker也没有权力离其他的男人那么近。该死的，他甚至没有权力穿成这样出来晃悠！Bruce的手握紧了杯子，看着Joker露出一片雪白的脊背，正凑到某人身边像是喝醉了一样地咯咯笑着，拿着酒瓶往那人酒杯里面倒，他头顶的那两只长耳朵像是活得一样晃悠。

 

当一只男人的手滑上Joker纤细的腰时Bruce决定他受够了。那个小混蛋就是想让他吃醋，他的目的达到了。一口喝完他手中的鸡尾酒重重撂下杯子，Bruce朝着Joker走过去，装作已经微醺，想要调戏侍者的傻瓜很容易，Bruce也就这样做了。他把手搭上Joker光滑的小臂，刚想张口说话就被Joker打断了。

 

“把你的爪子移开，花花公子。”Joker毫不客气地把Bruce的手拍了下去，“我可不是那么随便的女孩儿。再说——”他转头，对着那个Bruce很眼熟但是不记得名字的男人抛了个媚眼，“是Williams先生先要我服务的。”Bruce模糊地记起来那个该死的还搂着Joker腰的是某个房地产开发商，他居然还敢对着Bruce笑了一下，说什么先来后到。

 

Bruce有种幼稚的，想要把这个人整到破产的冲动。

 

“他给了你多少小费？我可以加钱。”Bruce礼貌地微笑着，此刻绝望到使用了花花公子Bruce Wayne那个能够让所有女士融化的笑。

 

“哦，我都不知道Bruce Wayne还对男人有兴趣。”Joker慢条斯理地说着，用手指玩着酒瓶。Bruce注意到他的指甲涂成了粉色的，那让他的手指显得更白而且娇嫩。Joker超级注意手部的护理，掌心摸起来就像丝绸一样柔软，还带着乳木果油的味道。尤其是那双手覆盖在……停下，Bruce。

 

“对于像你这样美人？是的。”Bruce继续微笑，但是眼睛里传达着“得了Joker别得寸进尺”的讯号。他知道Joker看得懂。当然，他也看懂了Joker毫不遮掩的，“你能把我怎么办”的挑衅。

 

“哦，我不知道……你觉得我应该答应他吗？”Joker笑嘻嘻地往Williams身边蹭了下，Bruce咬了咬牙，暗自庆幸自己所受过的训练让他没有一拳头打过去。“得了，Phil。就当借我个人情。”Bruce觉得自己脸都要笑僵了。

 

幸好Wayne集团的名头足够响亮到让所有人都愿意向Bruce卖个面子，他得以顺利地把那只该死的小丑带走了。

 

Bruce的本意是把这只疯小丑直接拽到包间去，但是Joker却一屁股坐在卡座里不动弹了。“所以你想谈谈？我还以为我们在冷战呢。”Joker晃着腿，低着头检查着自己的指甲，“毕竟，你是那个说我不能打扰你，这里让我引用你的话，‘作为Bruce Wayne需要干的事’的，所以你有什么理由干预我，嗯？我做什么违法的事情了吗，”他咧嘴笑了起来，压低声音说出最后一个词，“Batsy？”

 

这大概是Bruce自找的，但他目前还是名义上的花花公子，他不能忽然就不参加聚会不和封面女郎睡觉了。所以他不得不在Joker吃醋的时候还是告诉他别管自己的事。他应该意识到的，一个吃醋的Joker会比平时的他还可怕。“Joker，我——”

 

“这是我的副业，毕竟不是所有人都生下来就是亿万富翁的，对不？说真的，在这里挣钱可真快，我是只爱岗敬业的小兔子，如果有客人出手大方，我也许还会舔舔他们的胡萝卜……”

 

刚刚已经准备好耐心和他讲道理的Bruce觉得脑袋里有根弦绷断了。尽管Joker很可能只是在虚张声势但是这个念头仍然紧紧地黏在了他脑子里并且轻易就点燃了怒火。在遇到Joker的时候他的自制力总是差得可怕。

 

“现在跟我走，Joker。”Bruce的声音听起来非常冷静。

 

“不然呢？”Joker歪过脑袋，兔子耳朵晃悠了一下。

 

“不然你今天就别想射了。”

 

Joker猛地坐直了身子，然后跟兔子一样蹦跶着拉着Bruce的手跟着他穿过拥挤的人群朝着更安静的地方走去。Bruce任由自己被拉着走，然后发现Joker把他带到了……员工休息室？好吧，这里的确比包间私密性好，Bruce真的不想明天在花边新闻里看到自己的名字和“某夜店舞男”，“激情一夜”之类的词出现在一起。

 

Joker在他走进来的一瞬间关上门朝他扑了过来。

 

Batsy需要一点教训，说真的，他不是一个小心眼的人，在大多数问题上他都很慷慨，他完全视为己有，“碰了你就死了”的东西——人，只有蝙蝠一个，而就这么一点小小的的要求他的爱人都没法完成。他允许Batsy去抓其他罪犯，也同意他去和其他的正义小伙伴们玩。但是和其他女人调情甚至睡觉？他看起来像是那么可悲的软蛋吗？不，不。除非他死了。

 

 

“事先说明，你把我操得多爽我都不会妥协的。你是我的，Batsy。”Joker嘟哝着，啃了下Brucie的耳朵。大蝙蝠下意识的就抱住了他，让他能舒舒服服地蜷缩在他怀里。“我不管，随便你找个借口，爬山掉下来老二折了，忽然准备禁欲当苦行僧，或者他妈的去宣布自己阳痿，我不管！你不许他妈的去和其他人睡觉！”

 

“J，我没有——”“你以为我不看新闻的嘛？星期二，哥谭日报的晚间版，他们用一整个版面写了你和——Brenda？不，Burnett？就那个金色头发的模特小婊子一起约会了！鲜花还有游艇，Batsy！你都没带我坐过游艇！” Joker义愤填膺地说着，都忽略了偷偷扯了下他尾巴的手。他越想越生气，挣扎着想要从Brucie怀里下去。“如果你可以出去尝鲜，那我也可以！你猜怎么着，下周末我要去跳脱衣舞，让所有人往我的丝袜里塞钞票——”

 

“J！”Bruce的吼声成功地让Joker闭上了嘴。他才不害怕，Joker抿着嘴看向Bruce的眼睛。“如果你能够只是让我把话说完……我没和她们睡觉，Joker。”

 

“可是……你……”Joker眨巴了几下眼睛， “他们拍到你开车带她回你的公寓还在那过夜了……”

 

“我给了她足够的钱作为封口费，让她睡的客房。”Joker认真地在Bruce的蓝眼睛里搜寻着，他说的是真的。忽然间他整个人都变得柔软起来，一直灼烧着他的火焰消退了，现在他只想好好地拥抱，亲亲——

 

“你还想要去跳脱衣舞？”Bruce冲他笑起来。

 

哦，糟了。“哦Batsy小亲亲，你知道我是骗你的！”Joker紧紧搂住了蝙蝠的脖子，开始一边说话一边往他脸上印唇印。Bruce不为所动地嗯了一声，手抚上他的屁股往沙发走过去。

 

Joker非常自觉的地在Bruce坐下来的那一秒就从他身上滑下去，跪在他腿间。每次自己惹Batsy生气了让他原谅自己的最好办法就是给他一次超棒的口交。他迅速解开Bruce的皮带和西装裤（这比蝙蝠盔甲好脱多了），隔着内裤去舔已经鼓起来的地方。现在他没有想要挑逗Bruce的心情，他只想要赶紧让他的爱人操自己，操得他喊的整个夜店的人都能听到。Joker舔了舔嘴唇，手口并用把Bruce的阴茎解放朱来迅速含进嘴里吮吸，另一只手则下去抚慰自己，他的衣服连个拉链都没有，有弹性的布料紧绷在他下身勒得发痛。

 

Bruce吸了口气，Joker体温偏凉但他的舌头一直那么的热，隔着一层布料他都能够感觉到。而且，该死的，那双兔耳朵……在他开始动作的时候一直摇晃着，他还能一路看到光裸的后背和撅起的屁股上那团尾巴。Bruce伸手抓住Joker的头发，他绿眼睛的小兔子抬眼着自己，眼神鲜翠欲滴。

 

“如果你在我告诉你可以之前就射了，我不会操你。”

 

Joker呆愣地看着他，任由Bruce把他的老二捅进嘴里抽插，同时皮鞋尖游刃有余地蹭上他布料光滑的下身让他一个激灵。这他妈不公平！Joker含着Bruce的老二抗议。他当然知道大坏蝙蝠说一不二。这是报复，赤裸裸的报复，他干了什么，他不就来装了一会儿兔女郎吗？Batsy明明知道给他口交这件事情会让自己多兴奋的！Joker气呼呼地狠狠嘬了Bruce一下，故意用牙尖在敏感的顶端滑过。就像回应他一样的，Bruce更用力地拽着他的头发，皮鞋从最底下滑到他的腹股沟，Joker跪着都觉得自己腿软了。他挣扎着把嘴里的东西吐出来，喘了口气。

 

“Batsy，我错了，但这不能怪我，我怎么知道你会……我很感动你为我守身如玉来着，顺便说一句……但是你不能怪我理所当然以为你和别的人——”Bruce把他的阴茎又捅了回去，很明显不想听他说话。好吧。Joker垂下眼，任劳任怨地开始吞吐蝙蝠阴茎。他很清楚……如果自己全身心投入这项活动会很容易就陷入一种状态……就好像世界上除了这根通红的，粗大的，雄伟的老二之外别的都不重要了，他怎么可能还记得起来不能射出来呢？（他真的能够单单靠吸蝙蝠阴茎就射出来，他们试过。）更别提Bruce的鞋还慢条斯理地在他下身滑动。

 

Bruce现在身上的气场和带着尖耳朵头盔的时候不一样，但是又有一些相同点。他半眯着眼睛看着他，一只胳膊搁在沙发扶手上，撑着脑袋。他看上去放松，强大，而且……快乐。让Joker只想奉上自己的全部。Joker闭上眼睛，用鼻子呼吸，一寸寸吞进Bruce的长度，感受着他的一部分撑开自己的喉咙，直到他无法深入，鼻尖顶上Bruce的下腹，用力吮吸，口红印在阴茎根部，形成一个红色的圆环。他的手抓在蝙蝠的腿上微微抽动，指甲陷进他贵的要死的西装裤。Batsy在他嘴里，柔软，坚硬，灼热，跃动。他被填满了。Joker能够感觉到自己的阴茎在突突地跳动，晕眩和快感一起涌来，他觉得无法呼吸，他不想呼吸……

 

Bruce扯着他的头发让他退后，Joker咳呛起来，生理反应造成的的泪水迷糊了他的视线。“上帝啊，J。你会是第一个因为口交把自己憋死的人。”Joker擦掉他的眼泪，看清了Bruce那个“我该拿你怎么办”的微笑。

 

“我被原谅了吗？”他的声音有些沙哑，他睁大眼睛一脸无辜地看着Brucie。“哦亲爱的，你觉得我会为所有人都这么做吗？不，不……我只爱你的胡萝卜。”蝙蝠因为他的话大笑出声，他被抱到沙发上，Bruce开始撕扯他的衣服，Joker积极地帮忙，但因为狭小的空间反而起了反作用，让蝙蝠挫败地低吼出声，直接让他的紧身衣和渔网袜都报废了。

 

“这是借的，Brucie。”Joker忍不住嘟哝了一句，然后继续去亲吻蝙蝠的唇。

 

“我会赔。”Bruce不耐烦地说着，接着去啃咬Joker的脖子。“天呐，你穿着它的样子，J……”

 

“现在你知道我看着你穿蝙蝠盔甲是什么感觉了。”Joker咯咯笑着，抬起屁股让Bruce把他衣服的残骸扯下去，他被禁锢了许久的阴茎终于被释放出来，让他舒服地叹息了一声，毫无顾忌地在Bruce的肚子上磨蹭自己。这布料不错，很柔软。

 

Bruce看着Joker像是发情的猫似的呜咽还毁了自己的衣服，从衣袋里拿出了一包润滑剂——自从他和Joker在一起之后他基本就随身必备的物品。因为你永远不知道小疯子会在什么时间什么地点出现并且想要来一发。毕竟，Joker连韦恩大厦都混进去过。

 

Joker在他把湿润的手指插入时发出了一声呻吟——Bruce很快意识到了不对劲。Joker已经把自己润滑过了。而且……而且还含着个肛塞。

 

“送货上门，顶级服务，宝贝。”该死的小疯子得意洋洋地地冲着他笑。Bruce不知道应该如何思考。Joker打扮成一只兔女郎屁股里含着肛塞在一个什么人都有的夜店里瞎晃悠了不知道多久。理清楚这一切的Bruce果断地一巴掌打在了那个苍白的屁股上。

 

“嗷！这是为啥？”Bruce完全不想说话，他又狠狠地打了第二下，第三下，直到Joker哼哼唧唧说不出话之后才伸手把那个肛塞（中等大小，粉红色）拿了出来。在考虑了一下后Bruce随手把它放进了自己的西装口袋。Joker注意到了，他笑了，但是没说什么。

 

也许韦恩企业是时候进入情趣用品行业了。Bruce这么想着，匆匆扩张了几下那个湿漉漉的洞之后把自己插了进去。他对着Joker有他自己都数不清的点子想要实现。

 

Joker想要发挥骑乘位应有的优势的，他真的想的，可是他的腿太软都没法支撑自己而且蝙蝠每一下挺动都那么深那么用力碾过他所有需要被碾到的地方，他都不用动，只需要紧紧地搂着Batsy的脖子确保自己还在正常呼吸。在化成一滩浆糊的脑子里他忽然想起一件事情：他不能现在射，他得等蝙蝠让他射他才能射。不知道这个念头为什么让他更兴奋了。他代表混乱，他的犯罪他的爆炸他整个人都是，蝙蝠则负责让他守规矩，约束他，调教他，让他听话。上帝啊他想听蝙蝠的话……至少在性爱上。

 

“Batsy，Ba……Batsy！”Joker的声音带着哭腔，Bruce的手在他涨得通红的长度上不慌不忙地磨蹭着，指甲在流淌着液体的小孔处刮擦，同时阴茎缓慢但深入地操着他。Joker整个人都打着颤，他不知道自己为什么真的没射出来，这大概是个奇迹。

 

“好孩子。”Bruce的赞扬让他整颗心都饱涨着，“现在，为daddy射出来。”

 

Joker立刻高潮得几乎昏了过去。痉挛的内壁绞紧了Bruce，他闭上眼睛，都没意识到Bruce是什么时候射进来的。

 

“我……完蛋了。我被你毁了，Batsy。”Joker喃喃着，紧紧扒着Bruce的胸膛贴在上面。黑暗骑士给了他一个温柔的吻。“下次不许穿成这样出来。更不能去干这种……工作。”

 

“哦，亲爱的。我是开玩笑的，虽然这很有意思，但是不，我的职业规划要比这高级一点，宝贝。我是偷偷溜进来的，那些姑娘们都很友好，我们聊的可开心啦。我说要给男朋友一个惊喜的时候，她们立刻同意让我混进来。”Joker开心地叽叽喳喳，把亮粉色的指甲伸到Bruce鼻子前，“你看！这是Lizzy帮我涂的！你有印象不？就那个红色头发的姑娘！她是个大学生，没课的时候偷偷来这里挣些外快……”

 

Bruce相信了。在他愿意的时候Joker可以变得很有魅力，而且出于某种很奇怪的原因，他一向对某些特殊群体予以异乎寻常的耐心和友好。Bruce回忆起自己调查的一起跨国人口贩卖案，找到犯罪窝点的时候发现Joker已经把人处理掉了，还窝在一群姑娘中给她们梳辫子。Bruce忍不住露出一个微笑。“我相信你。”他的手机在这个时候响了，Bruce毫不意外地发现是Alfred打来的。

 

“Hello，Alfred……我现在就出来……和Joker一起……Alfred？”Bruce默默收起电话，看了一眼衣不附体可怜兮兮的小丑叹了口气，从休息室的衣柜里翻出一件长袍扔给Joker，把几张百元大钞留在化妆台上之后带这Joker匆匆地溜了出去。

END


End file.
